The present invention relates to holding devices in general and to plastic holding devices capable of adapting to a variety of items to be held.
Holding devices which accomodate themselves to a variety of items are generally constructed so as to provide a pair of jaws which are urged together by a restoring force such as a spring. An example of a spring restoring holding device is the spring operated closepin which can be described as a pair of jaws having a spring providing the restoring force. Spring clamps used in the business office for holding together papers is another illustration of a clamp having jaws which are urged together by a spring restoring force.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a clamping device which will accomodate a variety of items of differing size;
Another object of the invention is to provide for a clamping device which will withstand wet and humid conditions;
Yet another object of this present invention is to provide to a clamping device that can be made in its entirety from plastic;
Still another object of this invention is to provide for a clamping device which can be extended from a machine;
A further object of this invention is to provide for a clamping device having hinge portions which are integral with the body of the clamping device;
A still further object of this invention is to provide a clamping device with an auxilliary means of holding various objects.
Other and further objects of the invention will be apparent from the following drawings and description of a preferred embodiment of the invention in which like reference numerals are used to designate like parts in the various views.